Innocence
by WolfAngel'JR
Summary: A collection of short poems I've written; one about Barty Crouch Jr. and three about my original characters I've created into the Harry Potter universe. If you wish to know their meanings, there are background summaries in the bottom author's notes.


**Rated:** Teens. I don't know, I've never rated dark-ish poems.

**Author's notes:**

**1.** The first three poems are about my original characters, the fourth is about a canon character in my personal view of him.  
**2. **After reading these, if you wish to know what's behind them, there's background summaries at the bottom authot's notes.  
**3.** I've ever written only two poems before these, and I don't know much anything about poetry, so please be gentle if you leave a review. Thank you! :)

* * *

**INNOCENCE**

* * *

You're afraid I'd never trust you again if I opened the door.

But now that I have, I realize I was always only yours.

Yes, you've lied; said I'd seen them dead.

But I should've listened.

'Cause I get what you did, and I'm grateful,

for better growing up with a beautiful lie than with an ugly truth.

Now I'm only afraid these demons I face

are too dark, stronger than our love.

* * *

I feel I've a gift from the world's darkest force.

I can't ask for your understanding.

But what I want more

is your love, so please keep giving.

They say I'm playing with the Devil.

Well, I think I'll be fine, but if I lose myself,

I need you to find me.

'Cause no matter what, I want to be your boy

and you'll always be my daddy.

* * *

I think you once said "we're powerfully magical, it will keep us safe."

I don't blame you, 'cause I used to feel that, too.

Until the day others' magic lured me away.

Or was there ever anywhere else, or is it a dream in my head?

We were children, and you were always there.

They say I belong to them. I no longer believe.

But I can't find myself.

Are you real, my brother, and are you still there?

Searching for me.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder, did you even want me?

Mummy, he says you spoil me. Daddy, you keep leaving me.

It's a war out there, but you still don't care?

About me.

What I wanna be.

I could sacrifice my innocence,

just to make you care.

Please don't hate me.

Because I'll die if you do.

Please don't let me love evil.

Because I'll die if you do.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I've made a video featuring these same characters, to the song "Come, Little Children". You can find the video on my YouTube channel, VampireOutlaw. _These are fictional characters, the only thing the celebrities bring in are the looks and voices. __No offense intended to anyone._

**Background summaries:**

**1st poem: **(Warning: sexual themes and violence. Please let me know if I need to have the rating M, even though this isn't literally in the poem's content.)

CONNOR, (original character) - a boy born to a psychotic teenage boy who abused him and with a partner arranged a family day care service wherein they tortured and murdered countless of muggle children until got caught when Connor was 2-years old. Connor, mentally scarred for life but relatively sane, and happily adopted, eventually comes to find the truth about his biological parents. Which includes also that they were a brother and sister and that he was born from a rape. (In the video, the adults with him in the coloured bits are his adoptive parents who are good to him.)

**2nd poem:**

HUNTER, (original character) - a boy bitten by a werewolf at the age of seven, (in the video he's 10 years old), and fallen obsessively in love with the curse. He's a spirited child, and a horror fan. And a sweet child basically but he's growing colder year by year because of the wolf. (I'm intending him to have a bright future, though. I love him too much to mess up his life too badly.) The wolf who bit him was his parents' enemy holding a grudge, hoping to destroy the family.

**3rd poem:**

BENJAMIN, (original character) - Hunter's long lost uncle who was abducted at the age of five and remained lost in the least over three decades. I have plans but haven't made up my mind yet as for what he's gone through, but only that it was by magical folk and bad.

**4th poem:**

BARTY JR. - (is not my character but a canon character by Rowling, this' just my personal view of him) - Although he joined the dark side not before the year he turned eighteen, naturally the thoughts and faschination related to it were there subconsciously throughout his years of growing up in the middle of the first wizarding war and parental issues. (Regarding the video, I've chosen Jamie Bell as the teenage and adult version and Haley Joel Osment as the child version of him.)

**~*~*~*~** Benjamin is currently just a side character in stories focusing on Hunter, and currently I haven't yet written about Connor outside the roleplay game, which is not in english. **But here are some stories about Hunter and Barty Jr. here on my account. They both have their own story series.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter world or the character of Barty Crouch Jr. but they belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
